Tales of Skells
by JohnTitor
Summary: John gets a new skell and shows it off to his friends. Snippets of his life on Mira. *Post-game/affinity quests/ heart to hearts spoilers.*


"Is it here? Is it finally here?" Alexa basically jumped up and down screaming.

"Calm down. It's still not here, I'm still waiting. That's why I called you."

"I can't believe you kept this hidden from me." The young girl was a ball of energy and her sentences while long, where short in length. "I already thought your custom skell was cool, but now you're getting a fourth skell? You're almost as obsessed as me!"

"He's not like you at all, little girl. He doesn't get turned on by skells." A mocking voice came from behind them as they sat outside the BLADE barracks.

"You invited _her_?" Alexa said almost as if sounding betrayed. "She doesn't even care about skells."

"I don't get off to them, if that's what you're saying."

"I just think they're cool!"

"And I think they're expensive." She turned to John, "and that's why I wanted to stop by. When you had refused to go out for drinks and were taking up more missions than me, I was wondering what you were saving up for."

"With this, I'll be able to make all my earnings back." John looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, don't forget about me." She answered. She saw Alexa sitting next to him on the bench outside the barracks, and sat next to him on the opposite side. "Make sure to take me on your missions okay?" Leaning her head on his shoulder she stuck her tongue out at Alexa when she wasn't looking.

"Well, well, well. You weren't lying when you said you liked going on dates for your days off were you." Both girls and John looked up to see Yelv show up. "I'm guessing I'm not late since I don't see it anywhere."

This time it was Murderess' turn to be offended, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Oy, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Delivery!"

At the moment, before anyone had to intervene, a giant skell pushing a crate entered through the East Gate Entrance.

"Oh neat! It's an Excavator skell!"

"It's ugly."

Both girls stared at each other.

"Well will you look at that pard, they brought the old doll in."

John stood up and headed over to the BLADE member, leaving behind the two arguing girls.

Yelv had gone over and started popping open the latches to get the box destroyed, while John looked over the paint job.

"Are the colors to your liking sir?"

Alexa left Murderess behind and ran at the crate, almost pushing Yelv over. "Oh wow! Isn't this the color of those movies you have?"

John walked over and nodded, "Then sign here and we're good to go. If you have any problems, make sure to take it to the hangar for fine tuning. You have insurance on this skell, but I doubt you'll run into anything that could scratch it up too badly."

"You don't know pard, like I know him." Yelv walked over and put an arm around John. The delivery man just chuckled.

"Well be careful with her then!" Hoping back in his Excavator he headed off.

"Well then John, how much would a thing like this sell for?"

"He's not selling it!" Alexa yelled almost immediately.

"Relax kiddo, I'll make sure he doesn't sell it!" Yelv dragged John over to them as they stared at the yellow and black Ares 90.

"Are you going to name this one too?" Alexa asked.

"Are you really gonna name it after that movie?" Murderess sighed.

"Oh, that was a good one! Megan Fox was gorgeous!" Yelv cheered.

"Bumblebee." John smiled.

"Geez, you pick such silly names John." The only curator among them stared at the shiny Ares 90, seeing her own reflection.

"Says Murderess?" John smirked at her, and she actually caught herself blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll have you know that I would kill anyone else who said something like that."

Yelv and Alexa were laughing uncontrollably and only stopped because the glare that Murderess gave them felt real.

A cough stopped them all, and made them face John. "There's a reason I called you guys out here."

Yelv and Alex on one side of the crate, Murderess on the other, all looking towards him.

"Vandhalm will publicly announce that I'm now a BLADE Captain," before he could continue though, his friends cheered.

"Hell yeah!"

"Now we can take the big missions."

"Let em have it pard!"

"Thanks guys, but let me finish!" He crossed his hands, and started again, "With this promotion, I can start my own team." They looked confused, "and I wanted to know if you guys would join me."

"Are you sure?" Murderess looked hesitant, moreso than Alexa and Yelv.

"Yeah, you really want to form a team with _Murderess_? She might kill ya you know?" Alexa replied.

Murderess snapped her neck at her and was about to reply

" **She won't.** "

Alexa turned to John and saw that his word was final.

There was an awkward silence, but Yelv stepped up. "Well if you're okay with me, then let's do it!" John stuck out his hand, but Yelv pulled the young man towards himself into a hug.

Alex and Murderss both walked closer and John smiled at them, "Team?"

"Yeah, but you're lending me a skell right?"

"Only if you bring it back in one piece!"

Alexa's sheepish smile, and chuckle made him happy, and that moment Yelv pulled her in for a hug as well.

He turned towards Murderess and asked her too, "Are you joining too?"

She pretended to think about it, but relented in the end, "I guess I'll join, as long as there's good money."

He showed her a smile and pulled her in for a hug too, "Thanks Sharon."

And she returned the hug.


End file.
